Opposites Attract: Sometimes
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: They say that sometimes opposites do attract-but for Amy Santiago NOTHING could ever make her want to date her immature work colleague Jake Peralta! He's annoying, obnoxious & loud...and definitely not her type! Jake knows that the only way to get Amy on a date with him is to win their office bet & he is determined to not go down without a fight! Some Diaz/Boyle [Rated M for later]
1. Disaster Date

**Title:** Opposites attract...sometimes.

**Summary**: They say that sometimes opposites do attract-but for Amy Santiago NOTHING could ever make her want to date her immature work colleague Jake Peralta! He's annoying, obnoxious & loud...and definitely not her type! Jake knows that the only way to get Amy on a date with him is to win their office bet & he is determined to not go down without a fight! Some Diaz/Boyle [Rated M for later]

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/Angst

**Disclaimer/Note from the author**: Hey there, so this is my FIRST ever Jamy / Brooklyn Nine Nine fic! I just love this pairing so much - can they please get together now? There will be some hints to Charles and Rosa in here as well:) Please leave me a review, so I know HOW I went? Thank you xx

**Date Published:** 17 December 2013

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2013

* * *

**Chapter One**: Disaster Date...

"So….Daniel, tell me a little about yourself?" Amy said before twirling a forkful of pasta and stuffing it into her mouth.

She couldn't believe that she had agreed to go on another _useless _date, just in order to get her mom off her back about still being single. _So what if she was almost twenty six and not married?!_ She thought sighing heavily. There was more to life than being married and having children, right? She was a kick ass detective who was working her way up to becoming the youngest Captain in the 99th Precinct! Wasn't that enough to make her mom proud of her?! _Apparently not!_ She thought downing another glass of red wine quickly.

Amy reached over for the bottle to pour herself another glass, but to her horror saw that it was almost empty. How on earth had she managed to finish the whole bottle in the half hour that she had been there? _Because this guy is about as interesting as watching paint dry off a wall_… a voice in the back of her head said taunting her.

"Amy, are you listening to me?" Daniel asked suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Mmm hmmm." She nodded, pouring the last few remaining drops into her wine glass.

She really needed to stop taking her mom's advice so much! Hence the reason why she had _reluctantly_ agreed to another date on another work night. Hence the reason for her current boredom... the reason for her current disaster date.

"I said… I'm thirty nine years old, before you zoned out. So the age difference doesn't bother you at all?"

"-Thirty nine?! But- but your _profile_ said that you were thirty one!" she said cutting him off quickly and frowning a little in confusion.

"Yeah, I know…" he said shrugging effortlessly. "I lied a lot on my profile…which you would _know_ if you were paying any attention to me before." he said sounding a little annoyed.

"I am paying attention." She snapped angrily. _HA! He was not the only one that could lie! _She thought smiling smugly to herself.

"Glad that's off my chest." He said sounding relieved. "So… for the record, I'm obviously _not_ a lawyer either…"

"What?!"

"…I work in a _gaming_ store." He said quietly.

"GAMING STORE?!" Jake repeated loudly, coming out of nowhere and laughing his head off in amusement. "_Geez _Santiago, you sure know _how _to pick 'em. Don't you?"

Amy groaned loudly. "What the hell are _you_ doing here, Peralta?" she hissed.

"Saving you from this bogus date. DUH!" he said pulling up a chair quickly and joining them at their table. "Mind if I join you?"

"Actually we do." Amy said hotly. "Go away. Daniel, just ignore him...he will get bored and leave."

"Jake Peralta…Amy's boss." He said extending his hand to Daniel over the table and ignoring her.

"He's not my boss." She snapped quickly.

"This one is in _denial._" Jake said, twirling his index finger around the side of his head to make her appear crazy.

"So… Daniel….you were saying that you work in a gaming store?…that must be a fun adventure! How did you get a job like that? I'm sure Amy here is _dying _to know. Do continue…" Jake said winking at her, before attacking her plateful of pasta.

Amy hit him hard on the arm and pulled her plate away.

"Yeah it is. At first I hated it. I love playing video games, not so much selling them though. But my mom said she would kick me out of home if I didn't get a fulltime job so that's how I ended up there. I don't mind it now. It's actually kind of great."

"Was any of your profile true?!" Amy huffed crossing her hands over her chest disappointedly. "I thought you said that you bought your own house?"

"You live with your parents?!" Jake asked laughing loudly. "This cannot get any better!"

Amy kicked him hard under the table.

"Ouch!" he hissed at Amy loudly. " I mean… that's so cool… I _wish _I lived with my parents." He said rolling his eyes to Amy when Daniel was not looking.

And for the first time that night, Amy actually smiled.

-x-

"So what's up with you_ always_ crashing my dates, Peralta?" Amy asked. "You know I'm a cop, right? I could arrest you for _stalking_…"

They were heading towards the restaurant's exit. Daniel had left them over an hour ago. He had made up some lame excuse about having to go home and feed his fish, but they both knew that he had gotten tired of Jake's constant ridicule of him.

"You would just love any _excuse _to get me in handcuffs…wouldn't you?" he teased quickly and she rolled her eyes. "I dunno why I stalk your dates…I guess I find them amusing?" He said shrugging quickly, before helping her put on her coat.

"My dates don't." she said frowning. "You always scare them off."

"You _love _it." he said rolling his eyes, before holding the door open for her. "I save you from all these kinds of weirdos every time."

"Actually, I don't. Do you know how much effort goes into planning these dates? My mom rings up after each one and asks me '_if I've found the one yet.' _She's got seven married sons, you would think she wouldn't care that her daughter is cautious and taking her time…._nooo! _She's more determined than ever to get me married off, hence all the mid-week dating...Ugh it's so exhausting!"

"So, I have a soulution… date someone _decent_!" Jake said shrugging his shoulders quickly.

"You make it seem like I'm not even trying… I am, Peralta!" she said a little annoyed. "I've dated practically every guy in New York! There's no one left!"

"You haven't tried me." He said sounding dead serious, instead of his normal joking usual self.

Amy stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe that they were doing this again. It always seemed like after _every _date Jake crashed, he now hinted that she should give him a go. _Was Rosa right when she said that Jake liked her more than a work colleague slash friend?_

"Ugh." She groaned quickly. "Not this again."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired, Peralta! I just want to go home to bed and sleep."

Jake sighed disappointedly. "Come on…let's get you home sleepy pants." He said wrapping his arm around her petite body.

"Where did you park, this time?" she asked, yawning a little.

She had gotten so used to not bringing her car on dates because Jake insisted on driving her home every time. At first she hated the idea, because she found any moment outside of work with him to be _torturously _annoying. Then as the weeks passed she had come to realise that Jake taking her home not only saved her a tonne on gas, but also ensured that she did not lose her evening parking spot. So now the idea was kind of half bearable. Most nights anyways, when he wasn't being his usual annoying, loud self.

"Around the corner. This way...come on." He said guiding her tired body into the right direction.

"Why so far?" she whined.

"There was no parking! I had to circle this block like six times before I found a spot. I'm surprised you didn't notice exactly how_ late_ I was tonight. I bet you were freaking out…thinking that I _abandoned_ you with that loser!"

"And here I thought you had_ grown_ up and decided to stop crashing my dumb dates!"

"HA! Blamo! You said dumb dates…I knew you love it when I save you from those _losers_!" he said smirking a little.

Amy was too tired to protest, so she allowed him to have this small victory.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed when they reached his parked car.

Jake walked over the passenger's side and held the door open for her to get inside. Amy frowned a little, he knew how to be a _perfect _gentleman sometimes, which honestly confused the hell out of her because most of the time she wanted to strangle him.

-x-

"So what are you going to tell your mom tonight?" Jake asked stealing a quick look in her direction as they waited for the lights to change.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." She said massaging her temples. "Hopefully she will be in bed and I'll call her tomorrow on my break at work."

"Say '_hi' _from me." He said focusing his attention back to the unchanged road.

"Okay…but it's not like she's going to know _who _you are, anyways." She said yawning a little.

"No, she will….we speak daily _behind_ your back." Jake said taking off at the green light.

"You what?!" she snapped angrily.

"I called her tonight to confirm what restaurant you were going to, because I kinda had a feeling you were trying to throw me off tonight...you know, when I asked you about it at work."

"I was." She said sneering a little. "I thought I was going to be on a date with a successful, young lawyer and I didn't want you frightening him off with your freaky _obsession _of me."

"And_ instead_ he turned out to be a games store employee who lived with his mom and feeds goldfish! Aren't you _lucky _that I was there? Come on, how _much _would have your date sucked if I had not shown up and _saved _you from the boring, lying _manchild _that you were stuck with?"

"I can't believe you talk to my mom!" she said changing the subject quickly. She would never openly admit to him that saving her from her lousy dates was always the _highlight_ of her night. "How did you even get her number?"

"Rosa gave it to me."

"I'm going to kill Rosa!"

"Sure you are. Have fun with that." he said sarcastically.

"What? You don't think I can do it. I can so take her on." She said, her competitive side kicking in quickly.

"Others have tried before you and _failed._ You stand no chance, Santiago. Rosa is tough…freakishly _manly _tough! She puts half of New York's finest to shame."

"So then what am I? The office assistant?!" she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"No, you are more… hot."

"Ugh that's so sexist and degrading!"

"No, it's the truth… You're the kind of _hot _that guys want to be arrested by. Rosa is too intimidating to be honest, but you…" He said looking at her quickly. "are _smoking _hot! Every guy in New York probably wacks off to you the minute they are released."

"Eww. Thanks Peralta!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it was meant to be a compliment. Don't get mad, sweetheart."

"Please tell me that you _don't _speak to my mom like that. She is super religious."

"Don't worry, she likes me." Jake said placing his hand on the inside of her bare knee before she slapped it away quickly. "In fact, she has asked me numerous times to ask you out."

"She hasn't mentioned anything about it to me." she said shrugging hotly.

"That's because I made her _swear_ not to tell her that we speak…BOOM!" he said, pulling into her street. "Jokes on you because you didn't know until I told you!"

"Don't worry, pineapples…_after tonight_…" she said seductively, unlocking her seatbelt to lean in closer towards him. Their face just barely inches apart now. "You will _never _speak to my mom again. Comprende?" she said pulling away quickly and opening the car door. "Goodnight Peralta."

"UGH!" he groaned loudly hitting the steering wheel. He couldn't believe that he had almost fallen for her trick, he was a hundred percent sure that they were about to kiss.

"Have a good sleep, Santiago." He called out after her, once he had recovered from his embarrassment. "I'll make sure to tell your mom how _much _your date sucked and how I saved you _again_!"

But she was already gone.

He drove home that night in a mixture of embarrassment and heartache.

-xxx-

**Author's note:**

I absolutely love this pairing so much that I couldn't go past writing this. If you liked it, please leave me a review…it would encourage me to update faster;)  
I have so more Jake/Amy (and even Diaz/Boyle) stories that I might upload depending on the response that this one gets.

PS WOO HOO to me for being the first Brooklyn Nine-Nine / Jamy fic on here:)  
I came on here to read Jamy ff and when I didn't find any, I knew I had to write some for others to enjoy...

I really hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!

All my love,

Paris xx


	2. Unrequited Love

**Chapter Two:** Unrequited Love

"What's _he _doing here so early?" Rosa asked Amy, nodding in the direction of Peralta's desk, as they walked into the Precinct together.

"Ugh." Amy groaned loudly, before walking over to her desk and placing down her bag. "Peralta." She said cordially.

"Morning Santiago…you're late." Jake said cheekily, leaning back into his office chair and crossing his feet over on his desk. "Late night?"

"And you're _early_." She hissed. "Are you here to gloat about how bad my date was? Is that it? Because if you are, that's a bit sad, Pineapples! Also everyone in the office knows that you are like _totally_ obsessed with me and it's starting to freak them out."

"_Obsessed with you?"_ Jake scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes. "You wish! I'm early because I bought you a coffee this morning on my way to work. It's on your files." He said pointing to the large styrofoam coffee cup on top of her mountain of paperwork.

"Oh…thanks…that's nice of you." She said scrunching her brow in confusion before taking a sip. "Ugh, it's _cold_, Peralta! What the hell?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"It would have been hot, if you were here on time."

"I was on time! What time did you get here? 7am?!" she asked folding her hands over her chest.

"Try 6:30…BOOM." He said correcting her quickly.

"Oh, pineapples! Nobody comes to work _that _early!"

"Did you say 6:30am?" Charles asked walking back to this desk with a coffee and a muffin in his hand. "I do."

"You come to work at 6:30am?" Rosa asked snapping up her head quickly.

"Most mornings." He said beaming proudly.

"What? _Why?"_ Jake asked giving him a puzzling look. "The only people that were here that early were the cleaners, who by the way are really rude and should be fired..."

**[ Flashback… earlier that morning at 6:30am ]**

"Hi, Dectective Jake Peratla… I was wondering if you've seen my pet mouse, Algernon? He is usually in my desk draw but I haven't seen him for about a week… I'm starting to get really worried."

No response from the cleaner.

"Oh, you don't speak English?"

Still no response.

"Obviously…. _you're a minimum wage foreigner_…okay, let me draw it for you."

Grabs a pen and paper and draws a photo of a mouse holding a wedge of cheese.

"_M-ou-se" _he said dragging the word out for emphasis. "You know….squeak, squeak…"

Still no response.

"Goddammit! How are you _not_ understanding this? I even drew the perfect picture!"

"Fernando? How come you are not mopping the kitchen?" A middle age woman holding a bag of rubbish asked when she had approached them.

"Oh good! Finally someone who speaks English! Have you seen-"

"I haven't seen your mouse." Fernando said, speaking up for the first time.

"You speak English?! Why did you- why would you…I EVEN DREW YOU A PHOTO!" he said holding the picture up in the air.

"I know, it was hilarious…"

"Very funny… you know I'm a cop, right? I could have you arrested for making fun of an Officer."

"Hey, us _minimum wage foreigners_ are entitled to stick up for yourselves too. Oh and you should really clean out your desk…its disgusting." he said walking away to head into the direction of the kitchen, before turning back quickly to say "Squeak, squeak."

"HAHA …jokes on you, Fernando!" Jake called out after him. "You're the cleaner, so you should be cleaning my desk!"

But he was already gone and out of sight.

"Jerk." Jake muttered under his breath.

**[ Back to the present moment… ]**

"I love coming so early. I get to get a lot of my work done earlier before, you know…" Charles said trailing off slowly in embarrassment.

"No we don't." Jake said frowning. "Do continue…."

"Before I get… _distracted_." He said looking over at Rosa quickly to see her reaction.

Rosa groaned loudly and Jake and Amy both looked a Charles in confusion.

"I don't get it." Jake said frowning.

"Me neither." Amy said quickly.

Rosa rolled her eyes and started to organise some files on her desk. Sometimes she wondered how Peralta and Santiago were even Detectives in the first place when they were so clueless most of the time.

"My man, I'll fill you on it later when we are in the car." Charles said whispering to Jake inconspicuously and hitting him hard on the back, before pulling up his belt a little.

"Oh…I get it now. It's about Rosa!" he said quickly, rolling his eyes and Amy nodded in agreement.

Charles quickly pulled at his tie to loosen it a little around his neck. He shifted his feet around on the spot nervously, looking over in Rosa's direction to see if she had heard anything.

"How did- how did you know, Jake?"

"Because, '_fill you in later when we are in the car'…._" Jake said using his hands as quotation marks to mimic Charles. "Is always _code_ for Rosa! I've worked with you a long time now Boyle, I know everything." He said a little too smugly.

"You didn't know what time I started work."

"Morning briefing….now." Sargent Terry Jeffords said cutting them off and leading his team towards the empty room.

Amy picked up a notepad and pen, before throwing her coffee into the bin by her desk.

"You're not going to drink the coffee I bought you?" Jake asked. He was only teasing her because he _loved_ getting under skin and on her nerves.

"Bite me." She said before heading over to the briefing room.

"Gladly." He hit back quickly, following right behind her.

-x-

"Peralta, you can lead today's briefing." Sargent Terry, said from the front of the room. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Alriiiiiiiiight." Jake said getting out of his seat and sticking out his tongue at Santiago. He knew that the already competitive nature in her was causing her to be instantly jealous right about now.

"Diaz, where are we on the woman that shot her husband and his mistress?"

"We found the murder weapon in a dumpster yesterday when we were canvassing the area…ballistics are checking the bullets to see if they are a match."

"Great. Do you need any help from the Squad?"

"Nope." She snapped quickly.

"Well, that's too bad. You're getting Boyle."

Rosa rolled her eyes.

"YES!" Boyle said punching the air with a closed fist in excitement.

"Scully how's are you going with the paperwork on your desk?"

"Uh, you know..I'm doing my best." He said shrugging a little.

"That's not good enough." Jake said quickly. "Hitchcock, you don't have any open case at the moment, do you?"

"No, Jake."

"Good, you can help your friend with his _never ending_ pile of paperwork."

"Yes." Hitchcock said high-fiving Scully.

"Okay, so that leaves Santiago and I, on call for any new murders."

"Ugh. Why? We are always partnered up together!" Said groaning loudly.

"I'm sorry, should I swap you and Hitchcock around, then?"

"No, I'm fine." She said quickly, shaking her head from side to side. "No offence, Scully."

"None taken. I actually prefer to work with Hitchcock than you any ways. He's my best-friend here."

"Touching." Jake said sarcastically. "Sarg, have you got anything else to add?"

"No, other than I'm going to be with the Captain all day, so I won't be at my desk that much. You know how to reach me if its urgent."

"Were is he taking you?" Gina asked loudly. "Does he need me to come along too? You know because I'm his personal assistant?"

"I don't think so." Terry said, his eyes widening a little. "And I'm not at the liberty to discuss what the Captain and I will be doing today…not yet."

"Excellent. There's one more thing. .." Jake said flipping the white board over to reveal the side that he had kept hidden.

"What is this?!" Amy snapped.

"A countdown to _our _office bet. In case you forgot, Santiago it ends in _three days."_

"How could I, when you do weekly updates..." she said rolling her eyes.

**[ Flashback ]**

"Hey Santiago, what are you going to wear on our date?" Jake asked loudly, so everyone in the office could hear. "You know… when I win in _three weeks_? I just arrested another perp."

….

"Hey, Amy! You look nice today."

"Thanks, Jake."

"I love it when you wear buns at work…it really gives you this sexy vibe…but for our date in _16 days_, make sure that you leave your hair down…BOOM! I made another arrest today… I'm catching up to you! You are going down, Santiago!"

…

"Get down from there before Holt sees you, Peralta." Amy said trying to pulling him down from his desk that he was standing on.

"Looks like I'm in the lead again, Santiago…." Jake yelled through a megaphone. "_One week to go."_

**[ Back to the present moment…]**

"Nah uh, you _need _me to remind you because I don't exactly see you keeping count." He said rolling his eyes.

"Get on with it." Rosa snapped.

"That's all I got." Jake said seriously and everyone groaned loudly. " PS you are going down, Santiago."

"Look at the scoreboard, pineapples." She said standing up from her chair. "You will never catch up to me. I'm _too _far in front."

"The first rule of combat…. never _underestimate _your opponent. BOOM! Let me say it again for emphasis: _You are going down, Santiago."_

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it." she said as the team started to leave the conference room.

"I don't know why you are _trying_ so hard to win this bet, Amy." Gina said when it was just the three of them left in the room. "Jake is a _fantastic_ kisser."

"BOOM! Thank you Gina." Jake said high-fiving his friend.

"You kissed him_ once_ at a Christmas party and you were drunk _off _your face. How do you even remember it?" Amy scoffed, rolling her eyes again.

"Because you never forget your _best _kiss."

"If he's sooo great…why aren't you interested in him?" Amy rebuked, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Because, I'm in love with someone else." She said nodding up and down slowly. "I'm in love with someone who is married and will _never_ look at me the same way that I so _desperately_ _desire_ them."

"Gina, I'm confused… are you're dating a married man?!" Jake asked, frowning a little.

"No. I'm single at the moment, Jake…_unrequited _love sucks."

"But you told me that you were dating last week."

"Yeah, so I don't sound like a _loser, _Jake. But I'm single and in love with a man that I can never have and everyday it taunts me because I have to see him and it breaks my poor, fragile heart."

"Okay…" Amy said frowning a little. "Is it someone we work with then?"

"I'll never tell…" Gina said before walking towards the door. "The point is, don't _overlook _what might be right in front of you the whole time, because it might be everything you've ever wanted and _more."_

Amy couldn't think of a fast enough comeback, so by the time she had managed to mumble '_yeah right' _Jake and Gina were already gone, leaving her alone to her thoughts as she headed back to her desk.

-x-

"So what can I help you with, _my lady?"_ Charles asked taking a seat at Rosa's desk.

"Don't ever call me that again." Rosa snapped furiously.

"Sorry." He said nodding up and down in agreement. "What can I help you with, Detective Diaz?"

"Nothing." She barked quickly. "I don't need your help, Boyle."

"But Jake said-"

"-and _I _said, that I _don't _need your help."

"Fair enough." He said standing up quickly. "I have some paperwork to finish. You know where I'll be in case you change your mind."

Rosa smiled a little as Charles headed back to his desk. The guy was a tool, but there was something about him that she liked. Maybe it was his persistence or determination…

Whatever it was, she was starting to find that to be an extremely _sexy _quality.

-x-

"You have the right to remain silent..." Jake said handcuffing the perpetrator's hands together behind his back. "Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law"

"-Dammit, Peralta!" Amy said bursting into the nightclub and lowering her gun.

"Usually, I would love nothing more than to tease you right now." Jake said quickly. "But I'm in the middle of his perp's Miranda rights… so hold on a sec, you will get your turn." He said winking at her quickly.

Amy huffed and waited in silence as Jake finished reading the perp's rights.

"Take him away, boys." Jake said handing the perp over to the uniformed policemen that had escorted him.

"Do you want us to wait for you, Peralta?" the cop leading the perp away asked.

"Nah, go ahead. I'll ride back with Santiago."

"I thought you said that we would be taking calls _together_."

"We were, but that was before I realised how _much_ ahead of me you are."

"Ugh. It's always about a _game_ to you, isn't it?" she asked scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Yes, it is and now I am one perp_ closer_ to closing in on your lead. I'm so excited for our date in _three days, _aren't you?"

Amy groaned and headed for the direction of her car in silence.

-x-

"Hey Gina, I was wondering if you could please make me some copies of these forms. I'm down to my_ last_ one hundred and they are getting low." Charles asked when he had reached the photocopier.

"Do it yourself. I'm not your slave." She said filing her nails as she waited for the copier to print her copies.

"I never said you were a slave…"Charles said quickly. "I'm just asking you to do your job."

"I'm busy."

"You are literally filing your nails and printing out photos of….some muscly African American man! Who is this any ways? He looks like someone Rosa _would_ date."

"That, Charles, is Lamar Odom."

"Never heard of him."

"He is, as of this weekend, Khloe Kardashian's ex-husband and my _future_ man. I intend on finding him and making him mine."

'He's _single?_ That's just great…" Charles said sarcastically. "Can you just photocopy me the forms?"

"Why? You have a hundred already! You don't need any more. It's just a waste of paper."

"And I guess, fifty _coloured_ photos of this guy is _not_ a waste of paper?!"

"There's seventy-five actually, and don't tell Captain Holt, because he was wondering why his printer ink was running so low the other day. I do _all_ my printing at work; you know using the company's resources saves me from wasting my own personal supplies at home."

"Does this guy play _basketball?"_ Charles asked examining one of Gina's photos closely and losing his tie a little from around his neck nervously.

"Yeah, he's number 7 for the Lakers. _Why?"_

"Rosa loves Basketball…" he said, his voice only just above a whisper.

"Well I already called dibs, so she can find someone else."

Charles handed the photo he was holding back to Gina and walked out of the photocopy room without another word. His heart was starting to ache, with images of Rosa and the handsome, muscly basketball player being together.

-x-

"Soooo….I wanted to ask you." Jake said, pushing the button to close the elevator's doors. "What are you most excited about for our date on Friday night?"

"Here we go." Amy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes quickly.

They were alone in the elevator and for once she had thought they could have a peaceful ride up to their floor, without him actually annoying her.

She was dead wrong.

"You know you actually need to _win _first, right? One arrest is not going to get you home, Peralta. So why won't you just drop it already? I've won this…I'm getting your car for a _month_. It's already been settled."

"There's still three days."

"So, you keep reminding me. You are starting to sound like a broken record, Jake. Have you had medical examine your head? You might have a sustained a concussion last time you got hit."

"Why are you so _against_ going on a date with me, Santiago?" Jake asked feeling a little slighted.

"Because you are so annoying and childish, Peralta!"

"I don't see how that is any different to the losers that you already date, Amy. At least you know me and you know I'm not going to _lie_ to you about _what_ I do for work or _who_ I live with."

"That was _one _date, Jake." She said quickly. "One loser…one liar. The rest are not as lame as he was and you know that as well as I do, because you are always _there_, Jake. You always _sabotage_ my dates…"

Jake hit the emergency stop button on the lift quickly and Amy's eyes widened in shock.

"Why the hell did you do that? Did you forget what elevator we are in? Now we are going to be stuck until someone can come and get us out, Peralta!" she said pointing to the stickytape above the faulty elevator button. "This is the broken elevator!"

"Oh, I know that we are stuck and I did it on purpose... for the record." Jake said hotly, taking a seat on the floor.

"Why would you do that, then?" she shrieked. "I hate confined spaces. I can't breathe…I have panic attacks."

"Sure you do." he said sarcastically. "Sit down, Amy, we need to talk. I have a lot to get off my chest and I didn't want to do this in public so you could make a big scene again."

"I can't…I can't breathe, Jake…I need to get out of here." She said pacing the floor and fanning herself with her hands.

"I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but we are going to be in here for a _while_ so you might as well get comfortable."

-xxx-

**Author's Note:**

Hope you guys liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this.

I especially love Charles/ Rosa so I had to throw them in there too.

Anyways, please leave me a review and bonus points go to whoever can guess Gina's secret crush ;)

Paris xox


End file.
